Flight Attendants, Please Prepare for Take Off
by Axel-kun
Summary: Axel is a pilot...and Roxas is the Flight Attendant! Roxas just found he's stuck for vacation in Mexico with Axel and Demyx. Can he make it though the week? Or is he going to take a jump into the ocean and swim away? AkuRoku Zemyx Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The other story i got an idea for in Mexico!!

This one is just for fun...Axel will get more serious as the story goes on...he and Demyx are just like drugs to each other. xD

I don't own and KH characters or anything to do with Star Wars. Just reminding you all xD

-------------

------------

Roxas checked his schedule. He had to be at gate B57 in forty minutes. Easy enough.

He walked slowly, pulling his luggage behind him and slipping his IPOD earphones into his ears. Flipping through his playlist, he selected his favorite song, and strode off towards his gate.

--

Axel sprayed water through his nose. "Demyx!"

Demyx smiled smugly. "I know. I laughed."

"That guy…seriously?" Axel asked, wiping the tears and spit/water from his face.

"Yep. He has a pink beetle in the parking lot. With a peace sign sticker taking up half of the back window."

Axel watched the brown/pink haired man walk away from them, fiddling with a flower in his hair. "God, your such a stalker."

Demyx giggled. "Never!"

Axel spied a blonde walking towards them, pulling luggage behind him and mouthing slowly the words of the song he was listening to through his earphones. "Oh…"

Demyx didn't even look. "Axel…leave him alone."

Axel looked at Demyx with pleading eyes. "Aw, Demyx, he's a cutie though!"

Demyx shook his head. "No."

Axel crossed his arms as defiantly as a three year old. "You're so unfair. You can stalk people, but I can't strike up conversation with someone that looks interesting?"

"If you _only _want to talk, be my guest…but don't scare the poor kid."

Axel gave Demyx his innocent face and jogged over to where the blonde had sat down.

"Hey…" Axel greeted Blondie while running his hands through his hair. "I'm-"

"I don't want your rape."

Axel stared dumbfoundedly at the boy. "What?"

Blondie looked up. "I think you heard me." He turned back to flipping through the white IPOD in the black and white checkered case.

"Um…I wasn't offering my rape." Axel replied, sitting across from him, relaxing his head on top of his arms, watching the blonde.

"Well, I don't want whatever your selling OR giving away."

Axel nodded, pursing his lips. "I see…well, I'm going to sit here and talk…if you reply or not is your decision. I'm Axel." He redhead said, putting his hand out for a shake.

Blondie frowned as he tore his eyes from the music player. "Roxas." He shook Axel's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Roxas. Where's your next flight going?" Axel asked, motioning to Roxas's flight attendant attire.

"I don't remember…somewhere near terminal B54 or something…oh! I need to get going." Roxas grabbed his things and nodded to Axel. "See ya."

Axel chuckled. "Still against anything I'm giving out?"

"Yes." Roxas said, shoving the IPOD in his pocket.

"Ok…then how about _you_ give _me _your phone number?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "No."

"Aw, please! I'll buy dinner…or coffee…tea?"

"No, sorry. I'm not gay." He walked off.

Axel dejectedly walked back to Demyx who was biting on his bottom lip, smiling. "Well…that sounded like interesting conversation…"

Axel hit his best friend in the arm. "Shut up."

"Come on, Axe. Let's get to our terminal." Demyx pulled his friends arm until Axel stood.

"Fine, fine, fine…"

They grabbed their bags and wheeled them towards gate B57.

--

"It's too bad too…"Axel continued, popping a piece of gum into his mouth. "He was going to gate 54…so close…"

Demyx snorted. "Yeah, well…gate 54 is going to somewhere like Maine…we're going to Denver, my friend."

Axel nodded as he waved his friend off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Stop crushing dreams."

Demyx looped his arm in Axel's and smiled happily. "Aw, buddy! Don't be down! We're flying to Puerto Vallarta next, baby!"

Axel sighed. "Yes, a few days in the sun."

Demyx nodded in reply. "And the water!" he looked euphoric at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah. I hate water."

Demyx pointed to the flight attendant standing at their terminal. "Hey, isn't that your Roxas?"

Axel looked up, smirked, and nodded. "Yep."

Demyx laughed. "I'll have to protect the poor kid from you!" Demyx ran dumping his luggage in Axel's path until he got over to Roxas.

"Roxas!" He panted. "I have to protect you!"

Roxas frowned and tried to pry the sandy blonde off of him. "Um…get off!"

Axel rushed over. "Yeah! Get off, Demyx!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You two know each other?"

Neither answered as they glared at each other from opposite sides of Roxas.

Pushing the two men away from him, Roxas sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to protect you!" Demyx yelled again.

"And who are you?"

Axel grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him away from the blonde. "Yeah, Dem. He doesn't even know who you are!"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, great, but I have to get on my plane…"

Axel smirked at hearing that. "Demyx and I are your captains."

Roxas's jaw dropped. "No."

Axel nodded, pointing to the badge on his pilot jacket. "Yep. Demyx is my first mate. Like, Han Solo and Chewie."

Demyx smiled and leaned in closer to Roxas. "I'm Chewie."

Roxas took a deep breath. This was going to be a long flight.

--

Axel took his spot at the pilots seat then swiveled the chair around so he could see Roxas in the cabin getting things ready for the passengers. "Hey, Roxie!"

"Roxas." The blonde corrected then turned to Axel. "What?"

"Are you still against me buying us dinner some place?"

"Yes."

"Aw, come on! Where are you going from Denver?"

Roxas smirked, knowing Axel wouldn't be following him. "Puerto Vallarta."

Axel gave Roxas a huge smile. "Us too."

"You're joking."

"Nope. We're driving."

Demyx ran over to sit next to Axel. "Yeah! Hey, I was thinking…"

"Yes, Chewie?" Axel asked, turning to his best friend.

"If your Han, and I'm Chewie…who's Roxas?"

Axel turned back to Roxas. "Um…"

"I think he would be a Princess Leia."

Axel let out a loud laugh at the thought. "I think it fits!"

Roxas banged his head on the lavatory door lightly. "God."

Demyx giggled as he ran over to Roxas and gave him a hug. "We're only hyper when we're together, I promise!"

Roxas, feeling awkward in Demyx's arms, nodded. "Good."

--

"Hello everyone, and thank you for flying on **Papou United**. Please, give you attention to the TV's for the safety instructions."

Roxas sat down in his little chair close to the pilot's cockpit and sighed. This was going to be a long flight…he had to put up with Axel and Demyx and he had to deal with whatever the passengers wanted…and so many of the passengers today had little kids…so it was going to be one hell of a loud flight. At least he had one other flight attendant on here with him. Her name was Kairi.

"Welcome everyone," Axel's voice came over the intercom system. "Thank you for flying with us this morning. We expect to arrive in Denver in about two hours. The weather in Denver is rainy and about 88 degrees." He paused. "Flight Attendants, please prepare for take off."

-----------

----------

Ok, chapter one done! Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...so...heres the chapter that everyone thought would never come...because the author is a freaking lazy butt! Sorry man xD

Anyway, i like this chapter. Yey!

And one more thing...i'm looking for Piano sheet music to Kingdom hearts songs...I have the Organization's, Dearly Beloved, Traverse Down and a few others...but i really want more xD And any music for Piano from Final Fantasy Advent Children! I only have Tifa's!

Anyway, if you know where i can find the music, email it or PM it to me! is my email!

Thank yas! Review?

----------

----------

Roxas didn't know who he wanted to kill more, everyone in else 5, Kairi, or Axel and Demyx.

"Flight Attendant!"

Roxas took a deep breath before turning around. "Yes, Mr. Wiki?"

"Where's my drink? I ordered it, and I expect it!"

Before the blonde handed the middle aged man his drink, he looked around for Kairi. She was where she'd been for the last 20 minutes. Flirting with a silvered hair teenager (who she kept calling Riku), who looked like he would toss her off the plane if she was there much longer. Roxas personally hoped he'd succeed.

"Excuse me, sir."

Roxas turned to his left to see a small teenager with long silver hair covering one eyes. "Do you want some help?"

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, almost shouting to be heard over the crying kids.

"Of course. That would be an awful thing to joke about." The boy smiled.

"Ok. I'm Roxas. Just help me get everyone a drink."

"Zexion." The other boy replied as Axel's voice came over the intercom.

"Roxas! Wanna hear a dirty corny joke?" As always, the redhead didn't wait for Roxas to reply over the intercom system, he just plowed on ahead. "The corn fell in the mud!"

Demyx's laughter was heard as Axel delivered the punch line.

Zexion raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Roxas. "Um…friends of yours?"

Roxas shook his head as he filled another cup. "Nope. I've never met them."

--

Zexion slumped down in his seat and buckled in as Roxas helped the last person throw away their garbage, because they couldn't do it by themselves.

"Hey, do you want to sit here?" Zexion asked, motioning to the empty seat next to him.

Roxas thought a moment then looked over to Kairi who had given up on Riku and had gone to flirt with a different silver haired man with a scar in the shape of an X on his face. "Yeah, I will. Let me get everything ready first."

As if on cue, Axel's voice came over the intercom again, as cheerful as ever. "Hello, Ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We're right on schedule, and, as you should see, we've put on the seat belt sign, as we'll be landing in a few minutes. The weather in Denver is about 87 degrees and still rainy. If you have another flight to catch before your final destination, your baggage will automatically be put on your next flight. Please check the board in the terminal for information about your next flight. If you're returning home, welcome home." There was a pause before he continued. "Flight attendants, please prepare for landing."

Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded to Zexion. "That's my cue."

--

"So where are you going?" Zexion asked as the pair walked to a café. Zexion had decided to stick with Roxas for a little while and that was fine with the blonde. The Not-Axel-or-crying-kids company was just fine with him.

"Puerto Vallarta. Mexico."

"Really? Me too!" Zexion stopped in the middle of the crowed hallway.

Roxas grabbed his arm and pulled him into a walk. "Awesome!" He was actually happy to have a friend coming with him.

"Roxie!"

Now, Roxas stopped in the middle of the hallway and Zexion frowned. "Who is that?"

"The pilot." Roxas replied as Demyx and Axel came into the little café.

The sandy blonde and red head sat across from Zexion and Roxas at the table. "Excellent flying today, 'eh?" Demyx asked, grinning.

"Yes, it was good." Zexion replied, not really knowing if he should be ignoring them or not.

Demyx beamed. "I'm Demyx and this is Axel." He told his new found friend (except Zexion didn't know he'd just been put under the category 'Demyx's best friends').

Axel smiled and gave a small wave. "So, Roxie…looking forward to where ever your going?"

Zexion answered for Roxas, who was moodily sipping his drink. "We're both going to Puerto Vallarta."

Axel looked at Demyx and grinned. "Really…us too."

Roxas spit his drink out all over a waitress. "What?!"

"We're going to Mexico too!" Demyx said, happily as he hugged Axel. "We're been planning it for a year!"

Axel nodded as if they needed his word to believe them.

Zexion smiled. "Excellent. Where are you staying?"

Axel pulled his black messanger bag into his lap as Demyx removed his arms from around the redhead. Looking through the pockets, he pulled out a piece of notebook paper. "The Riu."

"There are two Riu's, Axel." Roxas said, grinding his teeth. "Which one are you staying at?"

"Um…the more expensive one…" He said, frowning at the paper. "That's all Demyx wrote."

Roxas banged his head on the table. "No!"

Zexion smiled. "I'm staying at the smaller one. You guy will have to come visit me."

Roxas looked up, pleadingly. "I'll stay with you."

Zexion laughed. "No way. My room is just big enough to fit all my things in it. I don't like huge open places."

Demyx's eyes got big. "Our room his big! We got a suite on the top floor! You guys can stay with us!"

Roxas glared. "No." pause. "Way."

Axel smiled. "Fine, fine! But you both have to come eat with us! Please?"

Roxas looked away and took out his hotel room info. "My room is a junior suite on the third floor. Good. I'll just stay there."

Demyx hugged Roxas from across the table (no one knows HOW he did it, but he did) and smiled at the blonde. "No! you have to have fun with us!"

Roxas rubbed his head. He wasn't sure if he could take their fun.

--

Axel looked around the room. It was huge. They had who queen sized beds, a huge TV (all of the channels were in Spanish though…) and a mini bar. Awesome.

"I'm going to go swimming." Axel announced as he finished unpacking his things.

"Ok! I'm going to clean up then go and…um…sit by the beach!"

"Ok!" Axel went and slipped on his black bathing suit and took a copy of the room key, and rushed for the pool.

--

Roxas slipped on his swim suit. He wanted to so swimming so badly. Where he lived, it was way too cold to go swimming…so he was going to enjoy the heat.

He grabbed his key and towel card and walked slowly down the stairs to the pool.

The courtyard was just a huge fountain. It wasn't an amazing fountain, but it was big.

"Roxas."

The blonde spun around, hoping it wasn't Axel, and smiled at the silvered haired boy. "Hey, Zexion."

"I'm going swimming and I thought I should see if you wanted to too!"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I wanted to check out the pool."

They both made their way to the huge dark blue pool and put down their things in time to see a redhead walk by.

"Don't say anyth-" Roxas started.

"Hey, Axel." Zexion greeted the redhead, who hadn't noticed the two boys.

"Oh, hey guys." Axel smiled and slipped into the pool next to them, running a hand through his flaming red hair. He definitely stood out here. "How's the hotel, Zexion?"

"Awesome. The courtyard at the other hotel is better than this one, but I like the pools here." He smiled. "How's your room?"

"Awesome. Demyx is trying to figure out how to hook up his playstation to it, but I don't think he will. And, if he does, it might be in Spanish." Axel chuckled.

Roxas couldn't believe this. Was Axel actually being…maturish?

"How's your room, Roxie?" Axel asked, turning his deep green eyes on the blonde.

Roxas gulped. He couldn't take his own bright blue eyes away from the two green ones. "Um…fine." He managed to say.

Axel chuckled and looked away. "You two should come have dinner up in our room. It's huge."

Zexion nodded. "When are you guys leaving?"

"I'm staying a week." Roxas said, hoping that with all his heart Axel was staying that long too.

"Me too." Axel replied eying the swim up bar.

"Aw, too bad. I'm leaving in five days." Zexion told them, rather sadly.

Roxas couldn't believe this. He and Axel were staying the same amount of days…AND Zexion was leaving early…which meant he only had to share Axel with Demyx. Wait a moment…Roxas doesn't like Axel!

"Aw, Zexion. We'll have to exchange phone numbers and IM's, ok?"

Zexion nodded as Axel glanced at both of them. Roxas hadn't noticed how much taller Axel was than him. The redhead was tall and thin. Really tall and thin.

"What?" Zexion asked.

Axel chuckled quietly and looked back at the bar. "I almost feel as if I'm interrupting a make out scene. Should I leave?"

Roxas glared daggers as Zexion blushed. "You pervert!" Roxas hissed.

Axel held up his hands in defense. "Ok, ok, ok! Don't eat me! I was joking!"

Roxas crossed his arms moodily and started for the bar with Axel on his tail. "Aw, come on, Roxie. Don't be mad. I was joking." Axel ran a finger up Roxas's bare back, but Roxas refused to show Axel he liked it.

Pulling away, Roxas sat on an under water bar stool and showed the bartender the blue plastic arm band the hotel clerk had given him, to show the bartenders he was actually old enough to drink. "Margarita on the rocks." Roxas muttered as Axel came to sit next to him.

"Same." Axel told the bartender before turning his attention back to Roxas. "I didn't mean to piss ya off, kiddo."

Roxas glared and turned away from the redhead.

Axel slipped a hand into Roxas's blonde spikes and twirled one around his finger. "Forgive me, Roxie."

"Why? Your such a pervert." Roxas wasn't really mad now, but he loved having the attention of Axel so easily.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving. I promised my boyfriend I'd call before dinner." Zexion told them walking off and waving.

Axel waved back with the had not occupied by messing with Roxas's hair. "Roxas…?"

"What?" Roxas had his eyes closed and enjoying the sensation of Axel messing in his spikes.

Axel chuckled and removed his hand from the blonde's head. "I thought you had gone into a coma. Were you drooling?"

Roxas wiped his mouth and turned away, totally embarrassed. "No, you pervert."

Axel laughed and started twirling a different spike. "If you liked it, you should have said something." He whispered into the blonde's ear, almost seductively.

-----------

-----------

Wow...it's done! The next one is coming soon, i promise xD

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok...so heres the next chapter xD

I actually only have four stories to write now...so as soon as i finish 'When There Was Still Light' i'm starting another one story...

Anyway, review?

-----------

-----------

Roxas looked around the huge room. "Wow."

Axel grinned and ran off to find Demyx.

"This place is huge!"

Zexion nodded. "No doubt. I wouldn't mind staying in here for a week."

Demyx ran into the room with Axel on his heels. "You guys came! It gets a little lonely up here with only two people!"

Roxas smiled as he saw Axel slowly start to loose his 'I'm mature' personality, and surrender to the 'I'm on CRACK!' personality. "Everyone order what you want!" Axel handed them red leather menus.

"Wow…nice…" Roxas fingered the material. He had always hated leather. It was just gross.

Axel snorted. "It came with the room. I think they were supposed to be all fancy like, but it came off a little more creepy." The redhead eyed the menus with distaste.

Roxas nodded as if he totally understood Axel's little rant as Zexion's phone rang.

"Hello?" Zexion was silent as the caller babbled. Finally, when there was silence on the other line, Zexion just hung up. "I have to get something to drink."

"Did your grandma die?" Demyx asked, looking as if he might cry too. "I'm so sorry…"

Zexion couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the look on Demyx's face. Roxas was having a hard time not laughing himself.

"No, my boyfriend just admitted to cheating on me…so we're officially broken up. It's not as bad as my grandmother dying."

Demyx looked determined as if he was going to challenge the ex-boyfriend to a duel to the death…with carrot sticks. "Zexion and I are going to get something to drink. We'll bring something for you." Demyx dragged Zexion out before anyone had another thing to say.

Roxas finally couldn't take it anymore. He sat down on the sofa and laughed heartily.

Axel looked down, slightly confused by the sudden outburst and sat down next to Roxas. "Are you ok? Should I call the mental hospital?"

Roxas wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "No, I'm fine…Demyx was just so serious when he asked if Zexion's grandma died…that was really random."

Axel smiled, returning to the 'I'm mature' personality. "Demyx asks that all the time. He's determined to be right one day."

Roxas smiled and laid his head on the back of the couch. "That's a bad thing to be right about, but whatever. I'm hungry."

--

Zexion downed his second White Russian and looked wearily at Demyx who couldn't decide if he liked the Bloody Mary or not.

"Are you ok?" Zexion finally asked.

Demyx nodded, taking another sip of the drink. "It has an odd taste."

Zexion nodded and just ordered some beer. It was a little more manly than some of the fruity drinks that he'd been looking over. "I think that's the alcohol. You haven't had it before, have you?"

Demyx frowned. "Once or twice at the parties Axel and I went to…in high school."

Zexion nodded, looking off. "Of course. Before your pilot training."

Demyx smiled, while he ordered the same beer Zexion was inhaling. "Yeah!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go back upstairs? I might be here a while…"

Demyx shook his head. "Nah, I wanna be here."

"Suit yourself."

--

Roxas couldn't believe it. "Axel…"

Axel looked up from his cards as he finished off his beer. "Yes?"

"How the hell did you just do that?"

Axel looked down at the cards he had just put down. They were all right…he didn't understand. "Um…"

Roxas sighed. Axel was good at card games. REALLY butt kicking good. And it wasn't fair. Even though they were only playing the simple game of 'Kings Corners', Roxas was loosing badly.

"I give up."

"No! Roxie, you can't give up…" Axel put his dinner plate on the desk beside them and turned back to the game. "It would make me sad."

"Come on. I'm loosing at this old lady game. I'm going to keep my dignity and forfeit."

Axel's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Come on."

"No." Roxas put his dinner plate on top of Axel's on the desk and went to jump on the bed. "I'm not going to loose to you, again."

"That was one hand! I might have bad cards now!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he stretched out on the bed. "Yeah…right."

Axel laid his cards on the table, face down incase he could get Roxas to come play again, and walked over to sit on the end of the bed. "You're no fun."

"Just because Demyx puts up with your weirdness doesn't mean I will."

Axel barked a laugh and lay back on the bed, his head at Roxas's chest. "Demyx doesn't put up with my weirdness! That's my problem."

"Whatever. I want to go swimming."

"Do ya now? It's starting to get dark…and that's when the sharks come out…" Axel poked Roxas's stomach playfully.

"Stop that. You know sharks don't bother people."

Axel's face became deathly serious as he lifted his right hand palm facing him. "I lost all my fingers to the great white."

"The great white what? Don't be stupid. Lets go swimming."

Axel shrugged. "Ok. Fine by me."

--

Zexion laughed and laid his head on Demyx's shoulder. "That's hilarious."

Demyx giggled something incoherent and put down his beer glass.

Zexion chuckled again and pulled Demyx's to face him. "Lets be back to my room."

"Ok!" Demyx pulled Zexion down towards the beach to get to the other hotel.

--

Axel eased slowly into the water. "God! That's cold!"

Roxas splashed Axel playfully. "Nah! I think it's warm!"

"Then maybe someone peed where your sitting, because my part of this god damn ocean isn't warm."

Roxas laughed warmly. "Come on, Axel. You're just being a weenie."

Axel froze a second. "What did you say?"

"That you're a weenie…"

Axel turned to look at the blonde. "Now that's just rude."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'm only telling the truth."

"Really…" Axel took a few long strides closer to the blonde.

"Axel…" Roxas took baby sets back. "What are you-"

Axel pounced, knocking Roxas down into the water. "I'm not a weenie!"

Roxas almost screamed, but Axel's hand was over his mouth before he could make a sound. "Shh…don't wanna wake the sharks."

"Axel-" Roxas was about to protest, but he felt something slip past his thigh. "Whoa…"

Axel smirked. "See? Now what have you done?"

The thing caressed his leg again. "Axel…"

The redhead still had his arms around the blonde…or one arm around Roxas. The other one…

Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist before he could snake it past Roxas's leg again. "You're cruel."

Axel chuckled as he unwound his arms from Roxas. "I know. But you're too much fun."

Roxas glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like you."

Axel laughed as he sat down in the water. Where they were, it was only up to the redhead's chest. His _bare_ chest at that. "Yes you do. Don't lie to yourself any longer."

Roxas sat down across from Axel in the water. The water came up to the blonde's chin. "I don't like you. I don't know why I even hang out with you."

Axel laughed louder and pulled Roxas closer to him. "Because you want me to play with you again."

Now that just sounded wrong…but very sexy. "What?"

"You like when I play with you…don't lie." Axel twirled a blonde spike in his long fingers again.

"Axel…" Roxas closed his eyes, unable to hide the fact that he did, REALLY like when Axel did that.

"See? I know."

Roxas nodded as he leaned back into Axel's chest.

--

Zexion laughed hysterically as Demyx paraded around the room. "Demyx…stop…"

Demyx stopped his parade with a pair of Zexion's boxers on his head with a giggle. "Ok." He flopped onto the bed where Zexion was still laughing. "Careful, or your going to dye by laughing."

Zexion smiled. "That would be the worse way to die, especially if my last glimpse of life was you wearing boxers on your head."

Demyx giggled. "Not only boxers, but _your _boxers.

Zexion nodded and pulled Demyx a little closer. "Although, just seeing you before I died would be fine, too."

Demyx nodded back, not listening, but concentrating on how close he and Zexion were getting.

Zexion pulled Demyx into a kiss before they both fell asleep.

--

Roxas frowned as he and Axel entered the suite. "Where's Demyx?"

"I don't know…Dem?" Axel pulled the towel around his waist higher as made his way into the kitchen to see if his best friend was there.

Roxas knew he should go look for the sandy blonde, but he was too busy picturing nothing under that towel.

"He's probably sleeping over at Zexion's." Axel said, breaking Roxas out of his daydream. "Roxas?"

Roxas looked up and quickly wiped the drool from his mouth. "Yeah, probably."

Axel smirked. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'd ask you to join me, but I think I might get ravished, not that I would mind, but we haven't known each other for very long, and I would hate for you to do something you would regret." Axel grinned as he made his way to the bathroom.

_Asshole._

--

When Axel came out of the bathroom after washing all the sand off his body, He saw Roxas stretched out on one of the beds.

Making his way over slowly, Axel slipped on his shirt then sat on the side of the bed. "Roxas…? Are you awake?"

"Kinda." Roxas's eyes were closed…and he was breathing really heavily. He was close to sleeping…

"I'm guessing your going to spend the night then…" Axel continued, amused by the fact that Roxas was actually answering him.

"I guess."

"Do you mind if I just fall asleep here too?"

"No."

"Very well then." Axel slipped under the sheets next to Roxas. Maybe they would get closer as this vacation stretched on…

Axel looked forward to it.

-----------

-----------

Aw, the AkuRokuness is cute xD

Review?


End file.
